baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Anemarg
Introduction Anemarg is a large planet with a 4,000mi radius and a physical plane full of diverse biomes. Gravity is slightly less than it is on Gaia, therefore the atmosphere is slightly less thick and slightly higher in altitude. This allows for easier flight for large flying creatures. It also allows for creatures in general to be larger than those on Gaia, as the less imposing gravity doesn't stunt them as much. Geography Historical Modern Aekani The subaqueous kingdom of Aekani is primarily ruled by mer with their hippocampi companions. The land half of the country is populated by humans. The main language is Ordava with a mix of Greek/Australian accents, though they'd be considered Aekanian. Czemalia Czemalia is a mostly tropical archipelago, much like the Caribbean islands and Hawaii. Rinka is known for Wyabnar Arena, a gladiator ring, while Venium is known for amphisbaenae and cockatrices. Most of the other isles are populated with ourthraji. The main language is Kaldsprak with a mix of Polynesian/American accents, though they'd be considered Czemalian. Dekhano With lush meadows full of sweet flowers and unicorns, lelves make their home here. Although taurs aren't native to any one continent, Dekhano is known for its equitauran community. The main language is Elryth with a mix of Italian/French accents, though they'd be considered Dekhanon. Faothyr A warm, deciduous forest with welves among the leaves. It's an amazing place to visit in the autumn, if you're not afraid of barghests and roc, that is. The main language is Elryth with a mix of Celtic/British accents, though they'd be considered Faothyric. Galiral The deep, jungles of Galiral are frightening to many people. From satyrs and hybrid big cats to trolls and leporids, it's no wonder. At night, teleporting umbraeths may seem like flashing lights mistaken for fighting mages. The main language is Noktabian with a mix of oriental accents, though they'd be considered Galiralese. Jerugra Delves are more secluded than their welven and lelven siblings, despite living in a shrubland. It's most known for Wyrm Jaws Bay to the eastern side and its massive black market. It also has manticores and the main language is Elryth with a mix of Nordic accents, though they'd be considered Jerugran. Lairana Orcs are the least of your worries in this murky swamp full of hulders, kelpies, kappas, and all sorts of monsters. If a daredevil had to choose between Galiral and Lairana, you have a higher chance of dying in Lairana merely from the environment alone. The main language is Gerrehasa with a mix of Romanian/Polish accents, though they'd be considered Lairanai. Naddus A thick, cold, boreal forest littered with mountains and feligriffs, Naddus is known for its bitter wind and pale dwarven population. The main language is Warveig with a mix of Russian/German accents, though they'd be considered Naddusan. Pylash West During the Belumta Era, prisoners were sent out to the dry desert wastes to be picked off by harpies and chimeras. Nagas, dark skinned dwarves, and ophiotauri are the more inviting inhabitants that won't eat you on sight. The main language is Warveig with a mix of Latinx/Native American accents, though they'd be considered Pylashi. East Chupacabras keep the goblins in check in the mesa, while the volcanic Mount Magmarr dwells on the north eastern isle of Igaleah with phoenixes and an entryway to Valaru sleeping inside. The main language is Kaldsprak with a mix of Arabic/Indian accents. A popular tavern in Lyxxr is called the Coughing Lygokanth. Government Intro Law and order is important to many. Such order may be introduced with noble ranks. Such are in Kaldsprak speaking countries (m/n/f): *Emperor/emprose/empress *Duke/duch/duchess *Marquis/marquion/marquioness *Earl/earlan/arless *Viscount/viscountist/viscountess *Baron/baronet/baroness *Lord/liege/lady Some countries have differences, which will be pointed out. Here's the composed list of those laws: Laws C1 Social * C1:L01 Citizens have the right to the freedom of speech, self-expression, and expressing their arts in its intended form. Arts include writing, painting, crafts, music, theater, video games (in the late Huriglo Era to Vosaut Era), and cinematography. You may not speak with the intent to harm or abuse your power. * C1: L02 Anyone may not be discriminated against because of their race, ethnicity, class, biological sex, gender identity, gender expression, or sexuality. Those found guilty will be charged with a hate crime and a fair sum. * C1:L03 It is illegal to lie, distort the truth, and to purposely leave out vital details within the media, especially in favor of a particular party, which only includes newspaper until the television, radio, and news websites were added in the late Huriglo Era to Vosaut Era. * C1:L04 Identity theft is defined as impersonating anyone by any means, whether that be by physical or magickal means. Those found guilty face twenty years in maximum security prison. * C1:L05 Thievery is defined as stealing items that were not rightfully obtained and as such, their one to eight year sentence and/or fine is based on the value of the item(s) stolen. Those that stole grocery items and/or baby items may be placed in a shelter. Any affiliated children may be emancipated early or put up for adoption. * C1:L06 Criminals that face charges that equate to over a hundred years collectively will be put on death row. * C1:L07 Modifying the urban environment/architecture with the intent of making homeless people unable to rest is illegal, as it's inhumane. * C1:L08 The legal age to give sexual consent is 16H. Both individuals must be 16H or older and within 4H of one another. Being mentally impaired, whether that be by a handicap or by using substances such as alcohol or drugs, rules you unable to give consent. * C1:L09 The legal age to be in a romantic relationship with one or more individuals is 13H. All involved individuals must be 13H or older and within 4H of one another. Various forms of monogamy and polygamy are legal. * C1:L10 The legal age to marry is 21H. Both individuals must be over this age and must be engaged for at least two years. Marriage is defined as the legal/formal union of two adults as partners in a business/personal relationship. As such, married couples may share properties, such as land, housing, vehicles, children, etc. Many couples choose to take their spouse's surname as is tradition, many do not. Regardless of the choice made, you will be legally recognized as individuals and as a couple. * C1:L11 Divorce is defined as the legal/formal dissolving of a marriage. A divorce may not be acted upon within five years of a marriage. Given its nature, any shared properties must be decided on who will individually own them. Any involved children under 10H will go to the parent that proves to be more capable. Otherwise, any children above that may choose themselves as to who they desire to live with. If a decision cannot be made within six months, the properties will be sold and the children will be put up for adoption. * C1:L12 Treason is defined as betraying one's own country, their sovereign, and/or their government. Those convinced of treason are sentenced to five years in medium prison. Adultery is defined as a form of betrayal to their significant other, whether that be by dishonesty, having sexual relations with another, etc. The punishment for such is treated on a case-by-case basis, as non-monogamous relationships must be considered. C2 Safety * C2:L01 Citizens are allowed to bear weapons in the open world, although they may not in individual cities based on crime rate. In order to obtain a melee weapon, you must: * Pass a drug test. * Pass a mental health test. * Be a minimum of 16H. In order to obtain a firearm, you must: * Pass a drug test that must be retaken every two years. * Pass a mental health test that must be retaken every two years. * Be a minimum of 21H. * Wait a 24-72 period. * Have a clean record. You may have your privileges taken away if misused. One misuse grants a three year suspension, while a second misuse grants a permanent suspension. All weapons must be properly and safely stored, while firearms must be stored separately from ammunition. Further restrictions include being unable to obtain certain firearms, attachments, bullet calibers, and ammo types such as: * Semi-automatic * Fully automatic * Supressors * Hollowpoints * Sawed off shotguns * C2:L02 Rape is defined as a form of assault and as unconsented sex and/or sexual acts against a person. These acts are typically physically forced, under threat of injury/death, or coercion. These acts may include the penetration of the vagina, anus, or orally with any body part or object. Varying forms include necrophilia, bestiality, and pedophilia. Convicted pedophiles are sentenced to high priority death row. * C2:L03 Homicide is defined as the act of killing another sentient being and is measured within three degrees: ** First degree is defined as murder with/out premeditation and malicious intent involved. The charges are dependent on a body count of over/under four, facing eighteen to twenty-five years in medium to maximum prison. ** Second degree is defined as murder without premeditation or initial malicious intent. The murder was an accident due to other variables, as in a spur of the moment. The charges are thirteen to eighteen years in medium prison. ** Third degree is defined as murder without premeditation or malicious intent. The murder was an accident due to other variables. For example, a drunk driver hitting someone. First and second degree homicidals are to be put in therapy for their first three years. If stabilization does not occur after that time period, they will be sentenced to death row. * C2:L03.2 The following are not defined as homicide: self-defense, abortions, physician-assisted suicide, infanticide (removed in the Corsairean Era), and those with orders (removed in the Vosaut Era). * C2:L04 Involvment in organized crime faces fifteen years in medium to maximum. Organized crime is as follows: gang involvement, contract killing, drug trafficking, migrant smuggling, trafficking sentient beings, money laundering, weapons trafficking, illegal gambling, extortion, counterfeit goods, wildlife and cultural property smuggling, and cyber crime (added in the late Hurioglo Era). * C2:L04.2 A gang is defined as a group of three or more individuals who associate under an identity that may or may not be identifiable, using it to stir fear/intimidation. Types of intimidation include, but aren't limited to: a slogan, symbol (drawn or hand sign), tattoos, style/color of clothing, hairstyle, graffiti, and criminal activity in order to further their objectives. They commit these acts in order to enhance or preserve the group's power, reputation, and/or resources. The group may also possess certain other characteristics: rules for joining/operating, meeting on a reoccurring basis, providing physical protection to its members from others, may seek to exercise control over a particular geographic location/region, and it also may simply defend its perceived interests against rivals. C3 Health * C3:L01 ''The legal age to consume alcohol is 18H, as your liver is strong enough to withstand a large majority of beverages at that point. * ''C3:L02 The legal age to smoke to taiba and virdinith is 24H, as your brain has finished growing and your lungs are strong enough to withstand most damage within moderation. * C3:L03 If a person becomes pregnant from rape and wishes to not get an abortion, they may sue for child support. The rapist is not allowed to sue the victim in any form if proven guilty. * C3:L04 Incest is illegal under the account that incestuous offspring have worse health issues than mixbloods, corrupted genetics, and if Sicarith, corrupted meargens. Convicted incest ring leaders are sentenced to rehabilitation for four years. * C3:L05 Abortion is defined as a legal, safe medical procedure that terminates the fetus' growth. Many scenarios must be considered when discussing abortion, as not all fetuses are born out of consent nor on purpose. The pregnant parent may be forced to get an abortion if they cannot prove they can provide suitable accommodations halfway through the pregnancy (added in the Hurioglo Era). If you cannot afford to gestate a fetus, you will not be able to afford to raise a child. * C3:L06 Sane terminally ill patients are allowed to commit physician-assisted suicide, as long as they have a certain life expectancy window. No one but the patient and the physician have a say in the matter. Allowing them to suffer the daily pain they may go through is cruel, especially if they're going to die anyway. C4 Military * C5 Magick * C5:L01 Casting dangerous spells with the intent to harm grants two years of magickal suspension. The second time faces fifteen years in maximum prison. Culture ... History ... Trivia * Anemarg is 4,000mi, while Gaia is 3,959 mi. The former is 41mi larger. Just let that sink in. * Concerning my legal ages for consent, booze, and specific substances: high schoolers do it anyway, age is related to liver size and strength since it filters out toxins and booze is technically a toxin, and once your brain stops growing, weed is safe in moderation. Virdinith is based on weed, while taiba is based on tobacco. * Lethal injection is useless compared to other forms of execution, like being shot in the head. One criminal was obese enough to negate the injection. Stop being overly empathetic. * The fact that a fifteen year old understands and accepts the concept of abortion better than many adults is downright pathetic. Many abortions are done within the first and sometimes second trimester due to an unwanted fetus. The reasons for why are wildly varied. If it is done within the third trimester, then the host's health and life are at risk. Or because the baby is too deformed to have a decent life. I hear too many horror stories. Our planet is currently overpopulated at 7.6 billion (2017) people. That's an astronomical number and it's growing each and every day. Please, for the sake of our planet, let those fetuses be canceled. There's plenty of families ready for children to make up for it. Besides, lower the birth rate and increase the adoption rate. * Laraina was originally called Arvalanch.